lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Flowing Garden/Dream Palace
Ran from April 5th to April 12, 2019. The song of elves will take you beyond the mist of time and embrace the dreamy image. Vote for your favorite designer to win Dream Key to exchange special suits! Players will be shown two or three characters each day. Choose your favorite to gain Dream Keys . Exchange the Dream Keys for pieces of the suits Golden String and Leaf's Lyric. Completing both suits will give the opportunity to craft the item Andante Cantabile, and the recipe for the item is given in the Styling Gift Box for Golden String. Each vote gains five Dream Keys for the player regardless of which character is picked - there is no bonus for choosing the most popular character nor a penalty for choosing a less popular character. Players get one free vote every day and more attempts can be bought for 20 each. Voting ten times at once will give the player the opportunity to have a short dialogue with the character. There are five dialogue prompts and two choices for each. The dialogue prompts cycle through in order and are not random. Suit Total Cost: 415 Golden String Suit Completion Rewards: Andante Cantabile (Recipe), Dream of the Golden String and 30 . * Hair: Night Moon Butterfly - 25 * Dress: Hum of the Golden String - 46 * Coat: Dream in Heart - 25 * Shoes: Heart Ripples - 23 * Hair Ornament: Aria - 18 * Earrings: Mumbling Dream - 16 * Gloves: Brilliant Dreamland - 18 * Handheld (Left): Forever Blooming - 23 * Wings: Light Pink Fantasy - 35 Leaf's Lyric Suit Completion Rewards: Snow in Leaf Language, Waves of Dream and 30 . * Hair: Song from Dream - 29 * Dress: Leaf Language of Sleep - 52 * Shoes: Rippling Leaf - 23 * Veil: Chanted Folk Song - 25 * Handheld (Left): Exuberant Leaves - 22 * Wings: Azure Capriccio - 35 Vote Each day a new set of characters will be shown. * Lunar: A lotus out of water, a dream late for the curtain call. * Orlando: A glass of mellow wine, full of loyal faith. * Yvette: A sweet innocent bunny working hard to grow up. * Chloris: The guardian of forest. The lonely and gentle elf prince. * Fu Su: He once saw the world. Now he lives in seclusion. * Sofia: Dance for fate and dream. Her move is her best disguise. * Mela: A black butterfly who flies on the edge of cliff. * Zhong Lizi: When the nation is at stake, everyone has a duty to serve. * Kimi: An elegant young girl, tough and shiny like a diamond. * Zhu Yuxian: Power Phoenix rises from the ashes in the endless night. * Louie: A knight watches in the night, awaiting the arrival of dawn. * Yue Qianshuang: A snow-cutting blade that protects the peace of Cloud. April 5 Group A competed and Lunar won. April 6 Group B competed and Sofia won. April 7 Group C competed and Mela won. April 8 Group D competed and Yue Qianshuang won. April 9 The semifinalists from Groups A and B competed, and Sofia won. April 10 The semifinalists from Groups C and D competed, and Yue Qianshuang won. April 11 & 12 The finalists competed and Yue Qianshuang won. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Flowing Garden Category:Dream Palace Category:Golden String Event Category:Event: Other Category:Event: Choice